pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tails Doll 2: Nieśmiertelny
Zanim przeczytasz tą creepypastę, radzę się zapoznać z opowiadaniem Tails Doll, które jest prequelem tej historii. Szedłem sobie powoli szpitalnym korytarzem, energicznie stukając skórzanymi półbutami o paskudnie zielone kafelki, typowe dla szpitali publicznych. Od poprzednich wydarzeń minęło ponad 10 lat. Skończyłem elitarne studia, dostałem się na staż w jednej z lepszych uczelni. Jednak skaza na psychice pozostała na zawsze, cały czas musiałem uczęszczać do psychologa na terapię. Starałem się unikać lasu oraz czerwonych cierni. Wychodząc ze szpitala, myślałem: dlaczego właśnie ja? Dlaczego MNIE to spotkało? Była akurat sobota, więc nie musiałem iść do pracy. Wracając do domu, zahaczyłem o jeden z tych małych, lokalnych marketów, coś na kształt "Żabki". Kupiłem trochę bułek i mleka, aby starczyło na weekend, bo w niedzielę nie miałem zamiaru nigdzie wychodzić. Chciałem się zaszyć w moim małym mieszkanku, położonym w bloku. Wchodząc na moje piętro poczułem, że coś jest nie tak. Na klatce nie paliło się światło, okna były zasłonięte grubą warstwą firan. Panował półmrok. Jednak nie to było najgorsze - drzwi od mojego mieszkania były otwarte! Bałem się, że potencjalny złodziej wciąż tam jest. Od czasu, kiedy spotkałem i zabiłem Tails Dolla, zawsze nosiłem przy sobie nóż. Nie wiem dlaczego, psycholog poradził mi to, żebym czuł się bezpieczniej. Od tej pory weszło mi to w nawyk i codziennie go nosiłem przy pasku. Wreszcie się przyda na coś. Trzymając nóż w ręku, powoli uchyliłem drzwi od mojego mieszkania. Rozległ się przerażający skrzyp starych drzwi o zardzewiałych zawiasach. W środku nikogo nie było. Całe szczęście. Najwyraźniej zapomniałem zakluczyć drzwi. Przeszukałem szafkę, w której trzymam pieniądze i dokumenty. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu - toteż odetchnąłem z ulgą. Schowałem nóż, odłożyłem bułki oraz mleko i postanowiłem pójść do łazienki umyć ręce. Zanim przekroczyłem próg, natychmiast pożałowałem tej decyzji. W łazience znalazłem zmasakrowane zwłoki. Kadłub ciała pływał w mieszaninie wody, krwi i czarnej substancji. Kończyny leżały na podłodze, całe pogryzione i wpół zjedzone (ponadto, były pokryte wspomnianą czarną substancją). Głowę znalazłem w pralce. Ściany były ubrudzone szkarłatem krwi. Na sam widok robiło się niedobrze. Po opróżnieniu zawartości żołądka, wezwałem policję. Zabezpieczyli teren, przesłuchali mnie. Wykluczyli mnie z grona podejrzanych, jako iż psycholog mógł potwierdzić, że podczas popełnienia zbrodni byłem u niego. Zwłoki zidentyfikowano jako mojego sąsiada z wyższego piętra. Nie sposób opisać łkania jego żony, która pozostała w żałobie przez kilka ładnych lat. Kilka dni później zorganizowano pogrzeb. Stojąc nad trumną, zastanawiałem się, DLACZEGO DO CHOLERY TE ZWŁOKI BYŁY W MOJEJ WANNIE?! I czy to ma jakiś związek z moją przeszłością? Darowałem sobie tzw. stypę (obiad dla gości pogrzebu), i wróciłem do domu. Łazienka była już dawno sprzątnięta dzięki pomocy sąsiadów, którzy poczuli chęć pomocy mi i żonie zamordowanego sąsiada. Śledztwo policji utknęło w ślepym zaułku. Zero dowodów, zero świadków, zero podejrzanych, zero odcisków palców. Nie ustalono nawet czym zabito sąsiada. Podejrzewali tylko motyw ludożercy (zwłoki miały ślady konsumpcji). Nie licząc na policję, postanowiłem sam doszukać się prawdy. Dobrze wiedziałem od czego zacząć. Od miejsca, gdzie kilkanaście lat wcześniej nastąpiło wydarzenie, które zmieniły moje życie. Od łąki w środku lasu, pośród której rosną czerwone ciernie. Tym razem postanowiłem się odpowiednio wyposażyć. Nowiutka, naostrzona maczeta; stary, dobry nóż, którym go wcześniej zabiłem; ponadto latarka, mapa okolicy + GPS (kto wie co się może stać), no i kupiony niedawno fonograf, specjalnie na takie okazje. Wszystko spakowałem do plecaka, i nie zwlekając ruszyłem w to miejsce. Kiedy byłem w miarę blisko, na niebie zebrały się szare, gęste chmury. Coraz bliżej - pociemniało, chmury zrobiły się wręcz czarne. Jeszcze bliżej - zaczęło padać. Prawie na miejscu - rozpętała się burza z piorunami Kiedy kilka metrów dzieliło mnie od pamiętnego, pechowego wzgórza, stało się to czego można się było spodziewać - chmury zrobiły się krwistoczerwone, deszcz zmienił swoją barwę na szkarłatną, a każda roślina bliżej wzgórza coraz bardziej przypominała czerwone ciernie, które przyprawiały mnie o dreszcze. Fonograf buczał tym głośniej, im bliżej byłem łąki Kiedy wreszcie dotarłem do celu, on tam stał, jakby na mnie czekał. Z raną od noża w miejscu, gdzie ma serce. Albo w miejscu gdzie KIEDYŚ było serce. Jakim cudem on przeżył, już nie wnikam. Jego wzrok, pełen nienawiści, śmierci i jednocześnie bólu. Jego ręce pokryte krwią mojego byłego sąsiada. Ogon cały brudny od czarnej substancji. I typowe dla niego, małe, czerwone światełko lewitujące nad głową. Kiedy mnie dostrzegł, przekrzywił delikatnie głowę. Rozległo się obrzydliwe, głośne chrupnięcie. Chciał, żebym miał czas na pożegnanie się z tym chorym światem. Nie chciałem mu w tym pomagać. Wyjąłem szybko maczetę i przygotowałem się na obronę przed jego atakiem. Fonograf zakłócał śmiertelną ciszę coraz głośniejszym buczeniem. Jednak on zaczął się cofać. Rozległ się jego przerażający rechot. Śmiał się ze mnie, skurczybyk. Z początku niepewnie, zacząłem zmniejszać dystans między mną a nim. Byłem w każdej chwili gotowy odeprzeć lub przeprowadzić atak. Nie rozumiałem, czego on, k*rwa, ode mnie chce. Kiedy on nadal się ze mnie śmiał, dostatecznie się na niego wkurzyłem i rzuciłem się jego w stronę. Jakby się tego spodziewał, z prędkością światła ruszył w stronę lasu czerwonych cierni. Co miałem wtedy zrobić? Pobiegłem za nim, kierowany uczuciem zemsty. Fonograf buczał jak oszalały, wręcz przeszedł z buczenia w wycie syreny alarmowej. Szybko pożałowałem, że zamiast trzymać się ścieżki, pognałem z maczetą za nim w las. Zanim się obejrzałem, straciłem go z pola widzenia, a dookoła mnie wszędzie były czerwone ciernie. Ale wciąż słyszałem jego rechot z mojej słabości. Próbowałem iść za śmiechem, ale widać cały czas był w ruchu i nie było mowy żebym go znalazł. Spanikowałem, las cierni był coraz gęstszy, a ja nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem, jak stąd wyjść i gdzie do cholery jest Tails Doll. Fonograf buczał teraz ciszej, ledwo słyszalnie. Posługując się maczetą, próbowałem jak najszybciej uciec z tego piekła. Ale ciernie były zbyt gęste, nie sposób było się dalej przedzierać. Chciałem wrócić na łąkę ścieżką, którą sobie sam utorowałem maczetą, i wreszcie uciec od jego rechotu, który coraz bardziej napawał mnie lękiem. Lecz kiedy się odwróciłem i zacząłem biec w stronę łąki, poczułem przeszywający ból w prawej nodze. Fonograf zaczął wręcz wyć, aż się wyłączył. Upadłem. Szybko się odwróciłem w stronę, skąd nadszedł atak. Tak jak się spodziewałem, on tam stał. Cały czas się śmiał i patrzył na mnie tak jakby z wyrzutem. - You think you can kill me? I AM IMMORTAL! Nieśmiertelny. Wredne drańsko. Mimo bólu w prawej nodze, wstałem i nieco zwiększyłem dystans, który nas dzielił. Jednak on niczym błyskawica, szybko przeleciał (jak on to kurde zrobił?) odległość między nami i zagłębił swoje długie pazury w mojej lewej nodze. Rozległ się obrzydliwy dźwięk przecięcia żyły. Poczułem ból, którego nie da się wyobrazić. Upadłem na kolana. Krzyczałem z bólu, ale on nadal się śmiał. Powoli, jakby chciał się nacieszyć moim bólem, podszedł do mnie. Broniłem się maczetą, ale on pod tym swoim zakrwawionym futrem miał chyba jakąś zbroję. Kucnął. Dosłownie stępiłem na nim maczetę. On się tym nie przejmował. Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Ten jego przerażający, prawdziwy uśmiech, zwiastun śmierci. Upadłem na plecy. Byłem bezsilny, mogłem tylko patrzeć, jak rozpruwa mi brzuch i po kolei wyciąga kolejne organy. Już dawno przestałem czuć ból. Mój umysł pokrywała coraz gęściejsza mgła. Nie istniało już dla mnie nic oprócz dźwięku rozrywanego mięsa i jego śmiechu. Potem był już tylko szum, ciemność i jego wszechobecny rechot - Good night. Po chwili nie było już nic. Ciało miałem daleko za sobą. Wszystko było niczym Kategoria:Inne (złe)